


First Names

by Art_Splashe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Splashe/pseuds/Art_Splashe
Summary: Rintarou and Shouhei had been dating for almost 5 years. Yet, they've never called eachother by their given names.Shouhei thinks that should change.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Fukunaga Shouhei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Names

"Suna-Chan." Shouhei calls from the kitchen.

Rintarou, who was just chilling in the living room of their apartment scrolling through Netflix, turned around in surprise.

Shouhei is known to be a very non-verbal person — or a very non-verbal Manekineko, —. He doesn't talk unless it's needed or when he's doing his stand up comedy every night. His voice has started to become a treasure to Rintarou.

"What is it, Naga-Kun?" Rintarou asks, but Shouhei doesn't turn towards him and just keeps cooking. He's just chopping up the vegetables and Rintarou knows Shouhei could do it with his eyes closed. He has a recording on his phone of him doing the dangerous stunt.

_I wanna talk to you._

Even though Shouhei never says it, Rintarou can hear Shouhei say it loud and clear. And since he can, it gives him a slight scare.

He got up from his comfortable spot on the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he got hit with a delicious arouma of Shouhei's cooking.

Shouhei told Rintarou earlier that he's making some grilled chicken salad because he's been craving it for some time.

Rintarou walks towards Shouhei and wraps his arms around Shouhei's waist. Almost. His arms are just above Shouhei's waist because he's taller and he isn't really fond of slouching that much to try and reach his waist.

Shouhei hums at the sudden presence behind him, but he doesn't stop his cooking like a try chef. Even a part-time one.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Naga-Kun?" Rintarou finally asks after a few minutes of tranquil silence. Shouhei's actions doesn't stop, but there's less enthusiasm, though it's just a pinch.

He's grilling the chicken, but his body isn't moving the way it usually does when he grills something. No droopy shoulders or arms that seem to hang a bit too low.

"...We've been dating for almost five years, right, Suna-Chan?" Shouhei's asks quietly. It's not his usual gentle tone of voice, so it somehow manages to scare Rintarou a little more.

"Yeah... Our anniversary's in a month from now..." Rintarou says. In his mind, he's searching for whatever he did wrong and if he happened to forget something that could possibly make Shouhei mad or annoyed.

Shouhei hums at his answer. "Yeah. And we still call eachother by our surnames." Shouhei says.

'Oh. Thank God.' Rintarou thinks, thanking every single god and deity that exists in the universe.

"Yeah, but why are you bringing this up today?" Rintarou asks. Shouhei rolls his shoulders back, telling him to let go without vocalising anything to grab something.

Rintarou let's go and Shouhei goes to find a plate, leaving the chicken grilling all by itself. He takes the liberty to grab the tongs and flip the chicken so it doesn't burn on one side.

When he turns to Shouhei, who's holding the plate, he gives him a small nod with a smile. Rintarou feels like he's falling in love with him all over again.

He returns the gesture with another smile and let's Shouhei step Infront of him to continue his cooking.

Shouhei continues the conversation. "I wanna call you by your given name, Suna-Chan." His voice turns into the most softest that Rintarou has ever heard from him.

Rintarou pulls out his phone and starts recording everything. He wants to treasure a recording of this moment forever.

"Well, you know you could just do that, right? You don't need my permission." He said. He sees Shouhei nod a little and thinks the conversation is over.

It's quiet for about ten minutes before Shouhei speaks up again. Although, it's very quiet, just above a whisper.

"... Rintarou..."

Rintarou's heart stops for about few seconds before he could unfreeze and react.

"... Shou... Hei..." Rintarou replies with a pause. He's pretty sure he looks like a tomato. Shouhei whips his head around and he probably looks worse than him. 

His face is the most flushed he's ever seen in his life and his mouth is slightly agape from being called by his given name.

"R-Rintarou..." He hesitantly says again while he fidgets with his fingers. His grilled chicken salad was already finished so his attention could be on something else.

"Shouhei..."

Rintarou likes saying his name. He likes how it rolls off of his tongue and how it's associated with someone he loves very dearly.

"Rin... -Chan." Shouhei stops at that. Even if he wants to call Rintarou by his given name, it isn't something he'll be that used to. It'll take some adjusting before he could do it all the time.

Thinking that it would be better to make it even, Rintarou says his name with an added suffix too. "Shou-Chan."

Shouhei flushes again, but it's a less severe than earlier.

"You— wanna eat, Rin-Chan?" Shouhei says shyly. Rintarou just smiles and nods.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Shou-Chan."

He gives Shouhei a light peck on his lips and grabs the salad to bring to the table, leaving Shouhei behind before he chases after him.

Change isn't something that's new to their relationship because of how long they've been dating, but the small change of using their given names isn't unwelcomed.

The longer they're together, the more they fall in love with each other, and before long, Rintarou will propose to the love of his life on their five year anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted something on AO3 before but here's my contribution to the Haikyuu!! fandom with a rare pair.
> 
> This rare pair ship was introduced to me by Confettiweasel on Instagram.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
